


No Bonezone for You

by SoyLee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Jealous Sans, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyLee/pseuds/SoyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton is just trying to court Papyrus, but it doesn't look like Sans is going to let that happen smoothly.</p>
<p>Honestly, Sans is trying to be the best brother he can be...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working to the Bone

It's been about six months since Mettaton and Papyrus started dating, and everyone was giddy for them, except for a certain jealous brother. Papyrus was spending more and more time with Mettaton rather then Sans. 

It was too sickly-sweet, watching them be lovey together. Don't get him wrong - Sans is happy that his brother is happy, but that doesn't mean he fully trusts Mettaton. Sans has doubts that Mettaton actually cares for his brother and isn't just using him. Although, he couldn't prove it, Sans was going to do everything in his power to catch Mettaton red-handed.

Tonight, Mettaton and Papyrus are going on a date at one of Mettaton's fancy restaurants. Somehow he convinced Papyrus that he doesn't always have to cook for him. The only reason Sans knew this was the fact that he crashed their brief dinner date last night. 

This means that Sans can't follow without getting in trouble (a skeleTON of trouble). Puns aside, Sans was peeved that he couldn't crash this sleezeball's date. Instead of spending his time sulking at home, he worked his many jobs in order to keep his mind off and away from his less-than-ideal situation. 

Sans arrived home very late at night. He was exhausted and frustrated. All he wanted to do was hop into bed and crank out a few Z's.

Sans took a few tries to get the key into the lock. Finally, he got the door to pop open. Sans dragged himself inside and shut the door behind him. The house was very quite except for mumers coming from Papyrus' room.


	2. Please Remove that Skeleton Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is just trying to court Papyrus, but it doesn't look like Sans is going to let that happen smoothly.
> 
> Honestly, Sans is trying to be the best brother he can be...sort of.

Sans took a few tries to get the key into the lock. Finally, he got the door to pop open. Sans dragged himself inside and shut the door behind him. The house was very quite except for mumers coming from Papyrus' room. Sans glared at the offending door and made a sour face. He clinched his fist and slowly made way to stand infront of Papyrus' room.

He leaned in and strained to listen into the room. He heard tender whispering, bedsprings squeak like someone sat down, and finally a voice that said, "d...s-stop." 

Sans never felt so angry in his life! He grabbed the doorknob with a tight grip and slammed his shoulder into the door. It smashes into the room scaring the two current residents. His eyes were glowing blue. 

Sans glowered into the room and then suddenly deflated at the current scene being acted out on Papyrus' racecar bed.

Papyrus was on top of Mettaton, facing the foot of his bed. Mettaton's breathing was labored and his face was flushed. His legs were hooked around Papyrus' s hips. Papyrus had one of his fingers deep inside Mettaton's open heart port. It was clearly wet with fluid dripping everywhere. It was all over Papyrus' hand.

"Brother! I can explain," Papyrus shouted quickly, "I-I was giving Mettaton a massage! Y-Yes a massage that is what I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, does for his boyfriend!"

Sans was speechless. He didn't know what to say, so he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish.


	3. Few Moments to Break the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is just trying to court Papyrus, but it doesn't look like Sans is going to let that happen smoothly.
> 
> Honestly, Sans is trying to be the best brother he can be...sort of.

Mettaton covered his face with both of his hands. Then he let out a straggled moan as Papyrus slowly removed his fingers from Mettaton's still throbbing heart port.

Sans flushed and looked away. His hand still had a firm grasp on the door, except now his palms were sweating profusely.

"I think it's time for you to say goodnight to each other." Sans spoke in a surprisingly steady voice.

His brother gave him a slacked jaw look. Sans looked down at the floor refusing to look at the couple on the bed. 

Papyrus sat up on his knees and looked at Sans when he spoke, "Brother...I know my relationship with Mettaton might not make you very comfortable, but I think that you should try to give us a chance. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, am worried about you, Sans." 

Sans was shocked that Papyrus caught on to him so fast. Rather then discuss this in front of Mettaton, Sans backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. He shuffled off to his own room swiftly locking the door.


	4. Hazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is just trying to court Papyrus, but it doesn't look like Sans is going to let that happen smoothly.
> 
> Honestly, Sans is trying to be the best brother he can be...sort of.

The next morning was awkward to say the least . Sans sat on the couch giving everything a dull expression. Papyrus tried to say good morning, but Sans didn't take up the whole couch and make some lame pun about being too much of a lazy bones to for "good mornings". Papyrus was concerned to say the least. 

Mettaton had stayed the night, but was currently chilling out in the kitchen away from Sans (in case there was a sudden violent outlash). Papyrus came and joined Mettaton in the kitchen. Mettaton gave him a sympathic look and touched their foreheads together.

"It's okay, Darling. He'll come around," Mettaton whispered. "He is your brother and he'll want to make it right with you, Sugarskull."

Papyrus got excited by the use of Mettaton's pet name. He is right! Sans will come around. All Papyrus had to do is talk to him. Easy!

Mettaton gave a goodbye kiss to Papyrus, and headed out the door. He still had his shows to make! Papyrus will most likely be watching them later. 

As for now, Papyrus must talk to Sans. There was something that didn't sit right when his brother became serious. 

He walked over to the couch and took a sit next to his brother. Papyrus grabbed the t.v. remote and turned off the set. Sans looked a little startled at the sudden break of monotonous voices.

Papyrus took in a deep breath and then let it roll out of his lungs back into the air. He looked at Sans and said, "We need to talk, please..."


	5. Don't be Gutless!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is just trying to court Papyrus, but it doesn't look like Sans is going to let that happen smoothly.
> 
> Honestly, Sans is trying to be the best brother he can be...sort of.

Papyrus took in a deep breath and then let it roll out of his lungs back into the air. He looked at Sans and said, "We need to talk, please..."

Sans didn't respond. Papyrus started sweating bullets. He didn't know how to address this with the shorter skeleton. He wrung his hands together and he struggled to start talking.

"You know, I'm not trying to...hurt your feelings, Sans," Papyrus started. "I mean I really like, LIKE him, but you're my brother and there is no need to be jealous. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, will let you date Mettaton, if you truely feel that strongly for him...I guess." 

Sans stared at Papyrus, as if he had grown skin and turned human. Then laugher started to bubble of him. It got louder and louder. Papyrus was taken back. Was he wrong? Surely not! THE GREAT PAPYRUS was never wrong! At least he had been sure that Sans had feelings for Mettaton. Hadn't it been so obvious? 

Sans crashed their dates to spend more time with Mettaton, didn't he? All those times where Papyrus were able to get a second alone with Mettaton had all been instead spent with the three of them together. 

Sans was calming down from his laughing fit. He wiped away tears from his eyesockets. He let out a final huff of air. 

"Bro, I don't want to date Mettaton, " he giggled again. Sans looked down at his feet and gently rub his skull.

"I'm going to be honest here, Papyrus," Sans spoke solemnly, "I am jealous-"

"A-HA!" Papyrus interupted. Sans gave him a serious look.


	6. Soggy Bones

Papyrus rubbed his skull and cleared his throat. Sans took that as an apology.

"I am jealous," Sans restated, "but not because you're dating Mettaton..."

Papyrus prompted Sans to keep talking. After a few moments of silence, Sans mumbled something under his breath. 

"Sans, what did you say?" 

Sans mumbled again.

"Sans. Are you joking with me? If so, please get serious. I know that you can't be as serious as me, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, but at least try!" 

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Sans shouted.

Papyrus was flabbergasted. He has never heard Sans raise his voice. It was terrifying. Papyrus started tearing up. He felt like he couldn't breathe. 

Sans looked at him with tears running down his own face. 

"I don't want to lose you and I don't want him to hurt you." Sans repeated weakly. He put his skull in his hands, and his elbows on top of his knees. Sans started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for such sort chapters, but it's easier for me to keep focus with. I hope your guys don't mind~!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!   
> I haven't written in forever! Let me know what you think? Tips, comments, kudos~! Give me anything! Oh, and if you want me to write out any headcannons or plot bunnies, please let me have them Q3Q


End file.
